Unexpected Love
by JannyLOVE
Summary: Jay/Manny/Spinner.Set during Season 6 "The Bitterest Pill" Manny is his best friend's girlfriend.But when he starts spending more time with her, he realizes that he wants more than a friendship. Will she chose Jay or Spinner? Check out the poll on my page
1. Chapter 1: I am here for you

Unexpected Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

**A/N: Ok, so I had been working on this story for the past two months and I'm pretty much done with it, I just need the ending. So I should be updating more often. ****I am hoping to get ****REVIEWS**** so it will make me want to post more often. **

**Summary:** Jay/Manny/Spinner love triangle. Set during Season 6 "The Bitterest Pill" Manny is his best friend's girlfriend. But when his best friend starts spending more time with her, he realizes that he wants more than a friendship with her. Will she chose to stay with her boyfriend or chose his best friend? Story of unexpected love, friendship, betrayal.

**Key note:** Jay went back to school like Spinner did but he failed his senior year so he is now a senior again like Manny and everyone else.

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm here for you

_This must be a nightmare. I just need to wake up._

That was the only way Manny could describe the past week. She had just broken up with Craig after he chose coke over her and now she was at her best friend J.T Yorke's funeral. She still couldn't believe that he was gone just like that. She had known him since they were little kid playing in the sandbox and now he was gone. They even went out for a short period of time, she recalled. They didn't work as a couple but they still remained close friends. Whenever she needed a good laugh or have a good time he was always there for her.

She looked over to her right where Liberty was crying hysterically into Toby's shoulder. Manny was happy at Toby was there for Liberty when she really need someone at that moment. She couldn't even imagine how Liberty was feeling. She had just lost the only boy she was ever in love with. She had gone to Liberty's house in the morning to try to comfort her but she was lost for words. What are you suppose to say to someone when they lose the love of their life? On her left, she watched Emma and Sean talking. She saw how mad Sean was and he probably talking about going after the kid that killed their friend. Yeah likes going to fix anything, Manny thought. It's just going to make things worse. She saw as Sean pulled Emma into his arms and whisper something into her ear. At the moment she wished that she had someone there to talk and just be there for her as she just cried and cried into their shoulder. That was supposed to be Craig. But why would this time be any different for the rest. He was never there when she need him the most, she thought. She let a bitter chuckle as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. This wasn't the time to think about Craig, she told herself.

"Hey, he is in a better place now" She heard Spinner said as he came from behind her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know but I'm going to miss him, Spin." She said as she buried her head in his chest. For that moment, she was happy that he was there for her because she knew she was going to break down soon.

"I know. We are all going to miss him." Spinner told her as he held her tight in his arms. He tried to hold back his tears as he remember J.T and all those great memories they had together.

"I feel like this is my fault. If I didn't throw that stupid party then he might have still been alive. Why did I have to through that party?" She asked as she pulled away from him as tears were falling fast as she pointed to herself. "It's my fault." She repeated.

"Manny, you cannot blame yourself for this. That Drake kid was already after him. There was no way you could have stopped him even if you tried." He tried to reassure her. He didn't know what to say but it was breaking his heart seeing her blaming herself for it. She was one of his closes friends and hated seeing her like that.

"I know but it still doesn't make me feel better." Manny said as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"I know. I know." He said.

"Thanks for being here for me." She told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm here for you if you need anything." Spinner told her as he bought her back into his arms.

"I am here for you always." He whispered in her ear.

Short chapter but I promise next chapter is going to be longer. So tell me what you think? Should I continue? Let me know. **Please Review**! I need a couple of **Reviews** to continue.


	2. Chapter 2: What do you want?

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews. **Hope you like chapter 2 of Unexpected Love. Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 2: What do you want?

Manny walked out of the school with her blood boiling. She couldn't believe her so called friends had just ruined her chance of winning the cheerleading championship. Something that she had been working on for the past couple of years. What made her even madder was that her best friend had started it all. She couldn't believe that Emma thought she wasn't sad that one of her best friend, J.T Yorke, had just passed away. She sat on the steps in front of school just furious with everything that had just happened the past weeks. Craig choosing coke over her, throwing the party where her friend since forever was killed and just now she had gotten into a fight with her friends especially her best friend.

"Hey, do you want me to get your stuff?" She hear Damian say from the behind the school door.

"Yeah can you get my back bag it's in the gym?" She told him.

"Ok, I will be right back." She heard him say.

"Ok." She responded.

Damian Hayes was the new guy in her life. Yeah she thought he was cute but he was like a rebound guy after the whole Craig drama. She had finally thought that Craig did love her but that was a fairy tale. He used her like away and this time was the last time for them. She was done with Craig Manning for good.

She sat there just wondering how just a couple of days ago her life was good and how it went a complete 180 in just a matter of day. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone sit beside her.

"Why is a pretty looking girl like you just sitting here looking all sad?" She slightly jumped when she heard him.

"O god you sacred me, Mr. Gonorrhea." She said as she turned to see who was sitting next to her. She let out a small chuckle at her nickname for him.

She was surprise to see Jay Hogart sitting next to her and talking to her. They had never spoken to each other before especially not after the whole "giving my best friend gonorrhea" incident.

He looked at her amused by the nickname she gave him. He always thought she was good looking but he never tried hooking up with her. Now he was wondering why after seeing her in her cheerleader uniform.

"Mr. Gonorrhea, huh? Not bad. I have heard worst." He said with a smirk. She smiled back but then she realizes who she was talking to and she got all serious.

"What do you want?" She said coldly as she looked at the cars that were passing by.

"I told you. Why is a pretty girl like you just sitting here all sad?" Jay asked her.

"And why is that any of your business?" Manny responded.

"Feisty much. Wait what am I saying, I like them feisty and hot and you are definitely hot." Jay said with a grin as he checked her out. He then moved closer to her.

"Ugh. You're disgusting." Manny said as she pushed him away.

"See you can't even keep your hands off of me already." Jay teased.

"Please you wish." Manny said.

"Maybe." He said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"You're gross." Manny said as she got up and walked down the steps.

"Come on have a little fun. I'm just messing with you," He said as he got up and walked towards her. "Maybe." He said as got to her and smiled.

"Have a little fun with you, NO WAY." She said annoyed. She looked over that door to see if Damian was coming. She was wishing he could hurry up so she didn't have to be talking to Jay.

"What you waiting for someone?" Jay asked as he saw that she was looking towards the door.

"Yeah, my boyfriend." She said as she thought that was the only way of getting rid of Jay.  
"So you have a boyfriend, huh? Never stop me before." He teased.

"Don't you have to go give a girl a STD?" Manny said annoyed that he kept talking to her.

"You're funny." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. You can go now." She said with a fake smile. She looked over at the door and saw that Damian was coming. She was never more happier to see someone than right now.

Jay looked over at the door and saw Damian coming their way.

"You want a good time or a real man call me." Jay said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Manny said.

Jay smiled and then started walking down the street to Tony's garage.

"You ready to go?" Damian asked.

"Yeah." She said as she watched Jay.

Why did she have the feeling that this wasn't the last time they were going to talk?

* * *

Please Review! Let me know what you think.


End file.
